


The Bribe (Remix)

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [36]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: All of TeniPuri is Crack, Atobe Party, Crack, Echizen Loves Japanese Food, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The Monkey King had managed to get even more full of himself since that whole kissing thing last week. Echizen couldn't believe that was possible, but apparently there'd been room in the guy's head for more hot air. Who knew?</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. The lovely <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2029582#cmt2029582">winterstuck</a> indulged my Royal Pair feels with a gif comic in br4, so for the remix I wrote out <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2530225#cmt2530225">a full scenario</a>!</p><p>Please note, this is explicitly <i><b>not</b></i> part of my existing Atobe/Ryoma timeline beginning with The Rules Saga, as using existing fic series as a basis was forbidden by the exchange rules. This is a timeline where Ryoma was just a little bit easier to get (but I still headcanon them as being in high school at this point).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bribe (Remix)

     The Monkey King had managed to get even more full of himself since that whole kissing thing last week. Echizen couldn't believe that was possible, but apparently there'd been room in the guy's head for more hot air. Who knew? It wasn't like a little bit of making out, and maybe even being willing to do it again sometime (the guy was all right) meant Echizen wanted to spend every minute of every day gazing on Atobe's so-called magnificence. He had a life.

     And even if his life included a giant costume party Atobe had thrown because, hell, that was what Atobe did, he didn't plan to spend the day joined at the hip with Atobe like Ooishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai were. Atobe wanted to gaze upon his realm and oversee revels and shit. Echizen wanted to _do stuff_. It wasn't that hard to understand. Sitting still on some asshole's lap, because there wasn't space for two on his throne, cuddling all day _in public_ wasn't his definition of a good day. Echizen wanted precisely three things from this party: the chance to play tennis against people he didn't always see while everybody was wearing funny clothes, kitsune themed fireworks when the fireworks started, and some of the utterly perfect white rice, green tea, and grilled fish he knew Atobe's chefs were more than capable of making. It wasn't exaggerating to say that Atobe's family employed people who could make some of the best damn rice in the country, which is why it was criminal that all the food stalls at the party had Western European themed foods. Sure, this was an ouji party, but did that mean it had to be full of pastries and meat pies and roast duck on sticks? There should have been at least one Japanese food service table.

     Maybe Sanada had had the right idea, bringing a boxed lunch.

     Anyway, he made sure to wander by Atobe's throne so the Monkey King could see him being hungry for rice. Served him right to know not all was well at Chez Party Town.

     "Come, sit with me!" His Highness called out.

     Echizen shot back, "No," without a second glance.

     "I'll play you later," Atobe offered next.

     Which was a good offer, Echizen had to admit. He paused, and he almost turned around to at least talk to the asshole for a second. It wasn't like he hated Atobe or something. He was just hungry.

     But he was _really_ hungry. Decisions...

     Then a smell caught his nose. Not the smell of baked goods or roasted meat covered in cloying sauces like filled the rest of the grounds. It was rice. Real, honest to goodness white rice! And a hint of soy sauce in the air, too. And fish. The smell of grilled mackerel was unmistakable. He whipped around, and wouldn't you know it. Atobe had summoned a tray with steaming, perfect rice, next to fish that looked like someone had cooked it on an open flame, and something in a bowl that he couldn't identify from here but it sure did smell Japanese. Well, fuck. That bastard thought of everything. The smug look on his face said he knew it, too.

     Well, Echizen wasn't going to give Atobe the satisfaction of one-upping him. Yoinking the tray, he threw himself across His Highness's lap instead of perching somewhere nearby while he made himself at home to the food.

     Chawanmushi. Fucking delicious. The eggs were nice and creamy, but not too sweet.

     "You're still playing me later," he reminded the asshole who was probably his boyfriend by now. Food would only last so long.

     "As you wish, my 'prince'."

     "I can hear the quotes, Monkey King."

     But yeah. He was all right.


End file.
